


Puppy Tears

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcoholism, Child Abuse, M/M, Normal AU, Physical Abuse, Rape, Thiefshipping, Transgender, Transphobia, puppyshipping - Freeform, sad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Joey Wheeler has just moved to the busy streets of Stokewell, New York with his father after his parents' divorce. He left behind his sister, and mother to be thrown into the bustling city, and new faces. It didn't help when news began to spread, that his first name was Josephine.<br/>Puppyshipping<br/>Some slight Thiefshipping<br/>Joey is FTM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

Joey stood in front of the intimidatingly large building. Students were already filing in. He stared down at the wrinkled paper in his fist, and read off the room number of his first class. he cautiously made his way up the stairs. The hood of his jacket was draped over his head, obscuring part of his face as he continued to stare at the ground. His mind was racing, he barely noticed when he smacked right into another person, and nearly fell backwards down the stairs. He apologized, and stared up at the figure. He was, fierce, and had such an intimidating, cold gaze. He had to have been at least 6'4", with clean brown hair and sharp blue eyes that seemed to freeze Joey's entire body. The student glared at Joey, as he dusted off his crisp, white shirt.

"Don't be sorry, be careful, idiot." He made a clean turn on his heels, and walked into the building.

Joey continued to stare at where he'd disappeared to, before lowering his head once more, and making his way into the new School building.

After almost 10 minutes of searching for the right homeroom, a small, Asian-looking boy approached him.

"Hey, you seem kinda lost. Do you, need help?"

Joey could feel the hotness of his cheeks as he assented to defeat. "Yeah, I just moved here, from Massachusetts. I'm Joey."

"Yugi Mutou!" He excitedly introduced himself, and then pointed at another boy standing at his locker. "That's my twin, Yami. What homeroom do you have?"

It took Joey a moment to process the new information, but soon cleared his throat and showed him the paper. "A-ah, 113."

Yugi's face lit up. "This is great! We have the same homeroom!" He began walking in a direction, and so Joey followed him. "So, here, when you have the same homeroom as someone, you have the same core classes. So, like we'll have English, and Science, and Math and all those together! It'll make it easier on you, to get to know the place. You can follow me around for today! If, you want, that is."

Joey smiled a little. This boy was so enthusiastic, and short. It was like a Grade-A firework stored in a bottle rocket. "Yeah, it would be nice to have someone to shadow." He followed Yugi into the classroom, and his heart dropped. Sitting in the front row of desks, closest to the window, was the man he'd rammed into not 30 minutes ago. He lowered his head, and followed Yugi back to where he sat down. He took a seat next to him, and continued to stare at the other student. Yugi followed his gaze, and then looked back at Joey.

"Is everything okay, Joey?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering, who is that?" he pointed to the brunette.

"Oh, him? That's Seto Kaiba. He's the son of some big shot CEO. Don't worry about him. He thinks he's better than everyone else, kind of a prick."

Joey turned to look at Yugi. The boy had gotten a notebook out, and was drawing in it. He took a moment to really study his facial features. His hair was tri-colored, and styled so, strangely, almost like a star-shape, which his brother seemed to copy. He had a sharp nose, but a soft chin. A voice called the boy's name out, and he perked up to look at his brother. Joey listened to their conversation, though he couldn't understand a word of it, except for 'Bento'. He watched Yami, who was very much like his twin, but he was taller, and had a stronger. After their short conversation, the taller twin left into the hallway.

"He doesn't have class with us?"

"Oh, no. He scored lower on his proficiency test, so he was put in a different room. He could've been in with us, but he wanted easier classes so he purposefully scored lower."

Joey chuckled softly, scratching the back of his neck. "That's what that thing was? I didn't even really try."

Yugi's gentle violet eyes blew up with excitement again. "Woah! You must be really smart, then! I guess that's one thing you have in common with my brother!"

"Eheh, yeah, I guess so."

Students continued to enter the classroom until it was almost full. Two more students joined Yugi and Joey. They introduced themselves as Tristan, and Tea. They both seemed friendly, but neither as hyper as Yugi was. They engaged in a small bit of conversation, talking about their families, interests, and whatnot. Tristan was telling a story, something about a vacation in Tennessee. Joey looked around the classroom a bit, curious to see the other students, when his eyes met the locked on gaze of the intimidating Seto. The other student seemed unphased to have been caught staring, and turned back around in his seat.

The school day seemed to drag on forever. Joey managed to find his other classrooms without Yugi's assistance. He even found out he had a class with Yami. He tried to stay away from Seto, but couldn't help finding his gaze almost every time they met. But the last bell had rung, and students began filing out of the school, and onto the bus, their bikes, or the side walks. Joey popped his earbuds in, and was on his way.

However, the walk back to his crappy little, over priced apartment lead him straight through one of the bad parts of town. Shady back alley-ways, shady people, and that distinct smell of gasoline, alcohol, and someone smoking weed somewhere. Joey stuffed his headphones into his pockets, fearing he would get jumped, and have his phone taken. He managed to make it back home without a scratch, and made his way up 3 flights of stairs, since the elevator was broken.

He unlocked the door, and took a cautious step inside. The TV was on, and his father was snoring in a recliner. Boxes still littered the hallways, unpacked, and the apartment was musty, and smelled of dust and alcohol. Joey walked to his room as quietly as possible, knowing he'd be damned if he woke his father. He sat on his bed, and reached over to grab a pill bottle from his bedside table. He looked over, when his fingers touched nothing but air. "It's gone. He threw it out." Joey let out a sigh, and buried his face into a pillow. He snatched his phone from the pocket of his hoodie, and texted his sister.

 _"Hey. Dad threw out my pills again."_ She replied within a few seconds.

_"Well what do you want me to do? You live in New York now."_

_"Could you try and mail them to me?"_

_"I'm pretty sure the postal service doesn't allow you to mail medication. Sorry bro."_

Joey tossed his phone to the side, and turned over on his bed. His eyes were closing, and he was beginning to drift off, when _-bam-_ the door to his room burst open, and he flinched. He heard his father's drunken, slurred words call out.

"Jo, you fucking slut! I told you to get me more booze!"

The boy sat up slowly, tucking his legs beneath his body. His voice was quiet. "They don't sell alcohol to minors."

"Bullshit! Give them your whore body and they'll give it up! You fucking idiot!"

Joey's hands gripped the blankets tightly.

"Ain't got nothin' to say to me?!"

He flinched again hearing his father yell. The large man approached Joey's bedside, and his dirty, greasy hands grabbed his chin, and forced him to look up. "You've got a bitch's face, a bitch's eyes, and a bitch's body. You think those stupid ass pills are gonna make you a man?!" Joey only let out a pathetic whimper. "You're never gonna be a real man, Josephine! You're not a man!" The unmistakable sound of a fist on skin seemed to echo throughout the room, though it wasn't louder than the ringing in Joey's ears as he lay on the bed, forced back by his father's fist. He was drifting fast into unconsciousness now.

_"He's right. . . I'll never be a real man."_


	2. Hiding Violence

Joey woke slowly. It took him a moment to register where he was, and what happened. The pounding in his head was a good reminder. He sat up, and collected his thoughts. _"Dad threw out my testosterone, he got mad, he was drunk, he hit me."_ Joey stood slowly, and looked at his face in the mirror that hung on his wall. "Shit." He muttered, gently touching the already bruised area around his right eye. He silently stepped out into the hallway, and gingerly tip-toed to the kitchen. He got an ice pack, and gently pushed it to his right eye. On the way back to his room, he was contemplating how to hide the bruise the next day. He couldn't wear sunglasses all day. He layed down on his bed, and stared up at his ceiling through his good eye. He slowly drifted back to sleep, the ice cold bag still resting on his face.

_-sometimes I think of doing terrible things-_

Joey opened his eyes, and sat up. A wet, limp, defrosted ice pack fell into his lap.

_-I know I shouldn't think it but I do anyways-_

Joey grabbed his phone, and turned off his alarm. he sighed, and rolled out of his bed. His room was dark, the sun hadn't even come up yet. He put on a new t-shirt, deciding no one would really notice if he wore the same jeans twice in a row. He stepped into the hallway, and could hear his father still snoring in his bedroom. "Hopefully he'll be hungover all afternoon." Joey thought to himself, as he stepped into the small, grungy bathroom. Roaches scattered when he flicked the light on, which caused him to cringe in disgust. He stepped in front of the mirror, and examined his eye. It wasn't swollen anymore, but the colour hadn't changed since the previous night. It was still a dark black, blue, and purple with a sick yellow-green lining the outside. He sighed, and silently wished he actually wore make-up, as his father insisted. He walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of the dirty counter. He wiped the lenses off before pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

He walked out of the house, about 15 minutes later, bagel in hand, and ready to try and make up an excuse. _"Tripped? No, too cliche. Got jumped? Maybe. I don't exactly live in the best part of Stokewell."_ He decided to stick with the story, that he got jumped. Two big guys, in black jackets, bandanna's over their mouths and noses. There had to be a few gangs in the area, his story had to be at least a bit believable. The closer he came to his school, the more students he saw. As he approached the steps to the school, he noticed a large black car near the school's front. It seemed very out of place, shiny, and new with tinted windows. He watched the two people who got out of the impressive car; Seto Kaiba, and a much smaller boy with darker hair. _"Guess he has a brother."_ He thought to himself. He watched as Seto took the boy's hand, and walked him to the nearby elementary school, which was semi-connected to the high school since space in the city was tight.

Joey turned his attention back to the doors of the school building, and he entered cautiously. He managed to avoid eye contact until he got to his homeroom, where Yugi and Tea were already sitting and talking. Yugi noticed Joey walk in, and waved to him. Joey smiled just a little, and sat down with Yugi and Tea.

"Why are you wearing sun glasses inside?" Yugi piped up.

Joey chuckled nervously, knowing it was better to get it over with. He slowly removed the glasses, and faked a dumb smile. "I uh, got jumped yesterday walkin' home."

Tea covered her mouth with her hands, in shock. Yugi just stared, his lips just barely parted as he examined the black, blue and purple bruise.

"Damn. That's a pretty nasty bruise."

"Yeah. I guess I'm lucky they wanted the cash I had on me. it wasn't much, but it got 'em off my back, y'know?"

"Oh my god, that's so terrible!" Tea squeaked out, peeking a glance at his bruise. A few other students had turned to look due to the commotion, but Joey payed them no attention.

The day went almost as normally as before, with the exception of gym class. The day before, he had been excused for not having the correct uniform, and sat out. But that wasn't the case today. He was so nervous, so utterly embarrassed. And it didn't help that gym was one of the many classes he shared with Yugi, Tristan, Tea. . . and Seto. He followed the rest of the guys into the changing room. The walls were lined with lockers, excluding the shower and toilet area. Joey scuffled to the far corner of the room, hoping to not be seen with his shirt off. He was lucky to have developed small breasts, due to the testosterone he (tried to) take regularly. But to him, the feminine breasts were still extremely visible, and he feared someone would notice his lack of frontal bulge. He tried to change quickly, and thanked god the shirt wasn't tight on his body. He wanted to get out of the room, and fast. it made him nervous. he was so afraid of being found out, but at the same time he dared not risk to draw attention to himself. He spent the next 2 minutes adjusting his shorts, and shirt, trying to make sure he wouldn't give anything away, when he finally swallowed hard and walked out of the changing room. He hadn't even noticed Seto watching him with, curiosity laced in his stern, blue eyes. He lined up with the rest of his class, and tried to participate as best he could, still nervous and fidgety about being discovered. It would be so much easier to notice it here than anywhere else.

Yugi, of course, took note of this, and gently pulled Joey to the side when they were released back into the changing rooms. "Are you okay? You seemed really, nervous."

"Ah, yeah, guess I was, a little. I mean, I'm pretty tired and everything too, y'know?"

Yugi nodded reluctantly, and spoke as Joey walked into the locker room, "Yeah, I guess."

Joey was quick to change again, tucking himself away in the little corner of the locker room. He turned around whilst lifting his bag onto his shoulder, and his gaze immediately caught with Seto's. The strangest thing was, he seemed to be, smiling. Joey could feel himself getting flustered, and he quickly walked out of the locker room. Yugi giggled as he came up behind him.

"You're blushing~" He spoke, teasingly.

"I-I am not!" Joey sputtered, though it was obvious he was blushing.

"Do you like him?" Yugi asked, with that gentle, fun-poking tone still in his voice.

"W-who, Seto?" He stuttered again. "I mean, I won't deny he's, he's pretty handsome, but-"

"Oooh! You liiiike hiiiim!" Yugi teased again, gently poking Joey's arm as they ascended the stairs to go back into the gymnasium.

"I do not!" Joey chuckled lightly, gently pushing Yugi's hand away. Yugi laughed softly, and sat down on the bleachers. They had a good 5 or 6 minutes until the bell dismissing them would ring. No one else but the teacher was currently in the room, and they were relatively far away from him.

"Yugi, can I, can I tell ya somethin'?"

Yugi looked to Joey, pushing his blonde bangs behind his ear, which Joey noticed now was pierced. "Sure, you can tell me whatever, Joey."

"Listen, I, I feel like, I dunno, we're already pretty close? I know that probably sounds, dumb to you, I mean it's only been two days."

Yugi shook his head. "No, no I feel close with you too. Is, is something the matter?"

"W-well, it's just, listen, you can't tell anyone else about this, okay?"

Yugi nodded, whilst making an "x" with his finger over his heart. "Cross my heart."

Joey lowered his head, his dirty blonde hair falling over his eyes. "I'm. . . well, I'm. . . transgender. . . I was, born a. . . female."

Yugi looked at Joey, taking a moment to process the information. "That's fine."

Joey looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I mean like, I don't care that you're trans. It doesn't change my view on you." He playfully nudged Joey's shoulder with his fist. "You're still a cool dude!" He said with a soft giggle.

Joey released a sigh of relief, and leaned back. "I really appreciate that, Yugi. You're really nice."

Yugi giggled softly, and stood up as the bell rang. "Come on, let's go, bro."


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This Chapter Will Contain Graphic Depictions of Rape!

Joey was not looking forward to unlocking the apartment door, but there he stood, key in hand. He swallowed hard before pushing the key into the lock, and turning it slowly, and pushed it open. TV was on, again. The smell of alcohol still heavy in the air. Joey slipped into the house, and silently shut the door. His father was passed out on the couch. He snuck into his room, and pushed his dresser against the door.

_"That should keep him out."_  Joey nodded to himself, and pulled his laptop out of his backpack. He layed on his bed, propping a pillow beneath his chest as he began typing away at the English assignment that had been given out that day. He was going for a good 30 minutes, when he heard the cute "blip" of a Skype notification. He opened the application, and looked at the message.

It was from Yugi, and it read; _"Hey, it means a lot that you were comfortable enough to share that thing with me in gym."_

He proceeded to type back. _"I mean, you're so nice to me, I feel like I've already known you for a long time."_

_"I just think it's so brave of you to tell me."_

_"Well, I wanted to have at least one person know."_

After the small conversation, which made Joey's heart flutter with happiness, they began discussing their homework assignments, and whatnot. Without even realizing the time, he heard pounding at his bedroom door.

He slammed his laptop shut, stuffed it in his backpack, and covered himself with the blankets.

"Jo! Open your goddamn door! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The pounding continued, and Joey stayed hidden, quaking under his bed sheets.

"Josephine, I swear to fucking god, open the goddamn door!" His father seemed to be body slamming the door at this point. Joey feared it would break in, as his father was a , hefty man. The pounding continued, and Joey could hear the bottom of his dresser squeaking as it was forcibly pushed along the ground.

"I swear to god, when I get in there!" One final pound, and the door was open enough for his father to get in. The blankets were ripped away from Joey's, still shaking, body.

"The hell is wrong with you, Josephine?! Why'd you need to keep me out of your fucking room, huh?!" He grabbed the poor boy by the hair, and pulled him up to face him. "Look at you! You're fucking pathetic, crying like some little bitch!" He threw his child back down onto the bed. Joey stared up at his father, scared and crying. He yelped as his fathers hand made contact with his face. He could feel the hot red stinging in the shape of a hand, and tried to turn as far away from his father as possible, but was pulled up by the hair again.

"Fucking look at me, Josephine!! Did you tell anyone at school what happened?!"

"n-no" his voice was soft, and sounded broken.

"Fucking speak up! I can't understand you when you whine like a little girl!"

"No, I didn't." He spoke a little louder this time. "I told them I got jumped." Joey was thrust back down onto the bed.

"Good. If you tell anyone, Hey!" He grabbed his son by the throat this time, forcing Joey's gaze to him. "If you ever tell anyone, I will fucking kill you, got that, bitch?!"

Joey nodded frantically, and took in deep gasps of air when his father finally released him. He gently rubbed his neck as his father left his room. He covered himself in blankets once more, and stuffed his face into a pillow. He didn't want to start crying again, but he couldn't help it. Not until he finally fell asleep.

The next week seemed to move slowly, the weekend included. Joey knew Yugi was beginning to grow, concerned at all the marks that seemed to be, continuously adding up. Joey knew something would happen soon, someone would make a call. In a way, he feared, yet longed for that day. He was terrified of his father keeping his, promise. That he would, kill him. It wasn't hard to believe, if he'd killed their dog why wouldn't he kill his child? But, in the same way he longed for that day, when he might finally have some hope for the pain to stop, and to move on with his life. On another note, he'd noticed Seto staring a lot more, and found he would usually be, smiling, as if lost in fantasy worlds. Joey wondered if he was thinking, about him.

That next Monday, Joey followed Yugi into the gymnasium, as per usual. Tea was already present, and she called them over.

"Tiller called in sick, we have a sub today."

"Ah, sweet! I'm so tired." Yugi said, rubbing one of his eyes. It was quite clear he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. As the rest of the class piled in, the substitute called their attention. She was a short, stout old woman, with saggy features, and kind eyes.

"Mr.Tiller called in sick today, so I'll be watching you. You're all free to do whatever you like, I'm not much of a fan of physical activity." She laughed softly, it was so sweet and cute. "Now, I just have to take attendance and you'll be off."

One of the students approached her. He was tall, pale, with almost white hair. "Hey, don't worry, we'll take care of that." He motioned to his friend, who was also tall, but this one was more tan, and had more pronounced blonde hair. Joey nudged Tristan and pointed to the two guys who were now looking over the attendance clipboard.

"Who're they?"

"Them? The pale one's called Bakura, the tan one is Malik. He's Egyptian, has some siblings too. They're kind of, well, assholes. I'd try and stay away from them if I were you, okay?"

Joey nodded in understanding, looking back at the two men. He saw Bakura nudge his buddy, and they both shot dirty glances at Joey. His heart dropped.

_The attendance list. . . . It had his real name on it_.

He clutched his chest, and felt tears welling in his eyes. Yugi looked up to him, a look of concern crossing his face. "Joey? What's wrong?" He gently grabbed Joey's arm, just before the teen ran out into the hallway. Yugi told everyone to stay, and ran out after him.

Joey sat on the floor, his legs pulled up close to his chest, and his hands covering his face, which slightly muffled the sounds of his crying. Yugi approached him slowly, and sat down next to him.

"Joey? What's wrong?" He gently tugged at Joey's sleeve, and the blonde glanced at him.

" _They_ know."

Yugi furrowed his brow, "Who, knows what?"

"The two, Bakura and Malik! The attendance list. . . it has, my real name on it. . ."

Yugi gasped, and covered his mouth. "Oh my god, Joey I'm, I'm so sorry!"

Joey covered his face again, and continued to cry. Yugi wrapped his arms around Joey, trying his best to comfort him. "Hey, if you want I can talk to them! I'm friends with their siblings, so, they'd probably listen to me!"

Joey looked at him happily, smiling softly. "Really? You would, you would do that?" Yugi nodded, and helped Joey stand up.

"And we can just tell everyone else you had a panic attack, okay? They don't need the details."

Joey nodded, and followed Yugi back into the gymnasium. He watched the boy approach the two, comparatively tall men. Joey explained to the sweet, old substitute he'd simply had a panic attack, and Yugi had helped him through it.

But that didn't stop his hands from shaking the rest of the day. He was fidgety, nervous, and constantly trying to find he two who now knew his dirty little secret. Finally, the last bell rang. Joey tried to make it back to the apartment as quick as he could. As much as he hated being at home, he couldn't stand being out in public any more.

He was passing by one of the many dark alleys Stokewell held, when someone grabbed his sleeve. He swallowed hard, already feeling his legs begin to shake.

"Why hello there, _Josephine_."

"Where are you going in such a hurry, _cutie_?"Another voice asked, as Joey was pulled into the alleyway.

_Bakura and Malik._

They had these horrific, sadistic grins on their faces, and the tan one was the first to make a move. Joey was pushed to the ground, with Malik straddling his hips. He tried to swing his fists, but found they were caught by Bakura, who was now behind him. He struggled and kicked his legs as his shirt was lifted over his head. Malik's grin grew wider at the reveal of Joey's breasts.

"I mean, they look like a girl's. But there's only one way to truly find out, hm?" Bakura and Malik both chuckled darkly, as Malik began to unbutton Joey's jeans. Joey continued to struggle, kicking is legs and moving his torso about, trying to throw Malik off of him. He tried to scream for help, only to have Bakura's hand cover his mouth. He continued his struggle as Malik pulled his jeans and underwear down to his knees, examining the space between his legs.

"Yep, definitely female." Malik ran his fingers across Joey's entrance, examining it. "Clit's really big. That the testosterone?" He chuckled deeply, teasing Joey's vagina with the tip of his finger. "Wonder what else it changed down here."

Joey tried to scream again as a finger was pushed into his hole. He could no longer kick his legs, as Malik was now sitting on them instead. The Egyptian moved his finger around inside, and chuckled darkly.

"So it _does_ make you more sensitive? Then, I wonder how much you could take?"

Joey began struggling and trying to scream again, his eyes wide, full of fear and brimming with tears as he watched Malik begin to remove his pants. He heard the Bakura chuckle darkly, and his shirt was removed completely, and used to tie his wrists together. Bakura kept a hand clamped over Joey's mouth the whole time. Joey struggled as best he could to move away from, or defend himself from the two who were violating him. He felt something big and hard rub against his opening and he screamed again against Bakura's hand. It began to push in, and Joey could no longer make sound, his scream a silent pitch. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he shook his head violently from side to side, trying to pull his hands lose from where they'd been tied.

Malik groaned as he began thrusting into Joey's pussy. He looked down, and started laughing. "So, you were a virgin after all?" He laughed maliciously, and began thrusting roughly in and out of him. The poor boy did all he could to scream, but this dank, filthy alleyway seemed to kill everything inside of it. He didn't even hear Bakura unzipping his own pants, until his head was forced to the side, and he felt the head of his cock, and something cold and metallic against his lips. The metallic object, which Joey found to be a pocket knife, was pushed between his lips, and thrust the the side, forcing his mouth open. Before he could scream, Bakura forced his cock into his mouth while saying, "No biting, _princess_ , It'll hurt you a lot more than it will me."

Everything Joey had seemed to be slipping away, and dying as he was violated by the two men. His body went limp, as he choked on a sob, reminded his mouth was still being filled by Bakura.

His mind barely registered Malik's malicious words. "Looks like sweet little Josephine is finally giving in!"

His vision was becoming spotted, and he let out a pathetic whimper as Bakura forced himself deeper into his throat.

"F-fuck! I can, hehe, I can feel my dick in her throat!" Bakura's hand gently rubbed against Joey's neck as he said this. "I think I'm gonna cum."

Joey's eyes jolted open, and he was forced back awake as disgusting, salty liquid filled his throat and mouth. Bakura pulled out of his mouth slowly, but quickly slapped his hand over his lips.

"Swallow it, Princess, or you'll get it again." Bakura teased him by hitting his cheek with his flaccid cock. Joey stared desperately at the man, before swallowing his pride, and Bakura's cum.

He heard Malik curse, before feeling himself be filled with the hot liquid again. He hadn't pulled out. Malik continued to rock his hips slowly, riding out the orgasm before slowly pulling out of Joey.

The two criminals concealed themselves, before staring down at Joey. He was curled into a tight ball, sobbing. He wanted to scream for help, but couldn't find his voice.

"Figure we take him back to my place?" Bakura suggested. "Promise Ryou won't get mad that you cheated." He snickered.

"Yeah, but let's-" The two froze, as they heard a car door slam shut.

"Hey! The fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Without any second thoughts, the two bolted down the alleyway, and escaped. Joey heard footsteps next to his head, and curled into an even tighter ball.

"Holy shit," The voice was, familiar. "Hey, are you alright? Fuck, come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Joey flinched away instinctively when a hand gently touched his arm. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Joey looked up slowly. It was him, just the person he _didn't_ want to see. Seto Kaiba was leaning over him, a look of empathy in his eyes. That look, was then replaced by shock, and confusion.

"W-wha-? Fuck." He picked up Joey anyway, and carried him into a car. He untied the shirt from his sleeves, and without thinking, Joey threw himself at Seto, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, sobbing into his chest.


	4. Quick Update (will delete later)

Okay, I just want to apologize for falling away from this fic but I'm back and I plan to get to work on continuing the project! Stay tuned because things are about to get messy!


End file.
